


Después de la vida

by MelanieRen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Elia Martell happy, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieRen/pseuds/MelanieRen
Summary: Arthur despierta en un mundo sombrio y solitario al morir. Arrepentido por sus actos en vida, busca a Elia en ese lugar sombrio pero cuando la encuentra ella lo confunde con alguien más.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne & Elia Martell, Arthur Dayne & Rhaegar Targaryen, Arthur Dayne/Elia Martell, Elia Martell & Aegon VI Targaryen, Elia Martell & Oberyn Martell, Elia Martell & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Elia Martell/Hapiness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Después de la vida

Arthur Dayne se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aún podía sentir como la espada de Howland Reed lo atravesaba por la espalda. Se maldijo así mismo, no podía creer que él, la espada de la mañana, el mejor espadachín de los siete reinos cometiera un error tan estúpido y gracias a ese error estaba muerto.  
Desorientado examinó su paradero, se encontraba solo en pueblo rocoso con casas a punto de derrumbarse, tambaleante se paró buscando otra persona en ese desierto, caminó y camino por horas sin encontrar rastro de vida.  
— ¡Hay alguien aquí! — gritó — ¡Respondan!  
Sus pies dolían por tanto caminar, su único consuelo era tocar su espada por seguridad, en caso de peligro no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Al parecer, al morir los objetos con los que fallecías te acompañaban a la otra vida.   
Arthur no sabía si se encontraba en uno de los siete infiernos, siete cielos o en algún purgatorio de cualquier de dios, pero en definitiva la extrema soledad le parecía más un infierno que el cielo.  
Al dar la vuelta de la esquina, por una de las calles se topó con sus hermanos jurados Gerold Hightower, Oswell Whent resguardando a una callada Lyanna Stark del peligro. Al verlo los guardias reales corrieron a abrazarlo.  
— Que gusto nos da verte Dayne — exclamo Hightower — ¿Sabes dónde nos encontramos?  
— Lord Comandante, no sé dónde nos encontramos, pero intuyo que al estar muertos nos encontramos en una especie de lugar para las almas.  
Al escuchar sus palabras Lady Stark sollozó mientras emitía sonidos apenas audibles — Mi bebe, mi bebe — susurró.  
Oswell Whent al ver desolada a la mujer del príncipe Rhaegar, trato de consolarla — No llore señora, su hermano cuidara de su hijo. Nosotros somos testigos de su fuerza, caímos bajo su espada y las de sus hombres.  
— Es cierto, mi hermano me ama demasiado y confió en que cuidara de mi hijo— Ya calmada respondió con una sonrisa, de repente esa sonrisa murió —. Señores, ¿Por qué atacaron a mi hermano?  
— Solo cumplíamos con nuestro deber.  
— ¿Acaso su deber incluía el protegerme de mi hermano, quien nunca me haría daño? ¿Señor Hightower?  
— Sí — replico contundente Arthur Dayne. Nadie emitió sonido de reclamo ante esa respuesta cortante. Juntos buscaron más personas, pero no encontraron a nadie hasta salir de ese pueblo rocoso.   
A la distancia atreves de un paso desértico vieron otro pueblo, pero en esta ocasión las casas de madera se veían en buen estado.   
Aceleraron el paso.  
La intensidad del sol lo cegó, cubriéndose rápidamente los ojos. Nadar en los jardines del agua siempre fue un placer culposo para su persona, Arthur encantado viviría toda su vida en este paraíso junto a Elia, claro, si algún día lograra confesar sus sentimientos.   
La primera vez que vio los jardines del agua quedó encantado, aunque el compartirlo con tanta gente le incomodaba, con el tiempo logró acostumbrarse lamentando que Starfall estuviera tan lejos.  
Ese fue el lugar donde conoció a Elia, junto a su hermano Oberyn, desde ese momento a la tierna edad de nueve años, sintió un gran cariño hacia ella, no podía ser llamado amor, ya que a esa edad no sabía el verdadero significado de la palabra, pero en definitiva era un gran cariño.   
Se convirtieron en amigos en corto tiempo, Elia solía jugar tanto con él como con su hermano, pero toda tenía un final, Arthur debía volver a starfall, y así paso el tiempo se veían una vez cada pocos años. Seguían siendo cordiales, pero ya no era lo mismo, el tiempo separó.  
— Arthur deja de mirar al sol, quedaras ciego — interrumpió sus pensamientos Elia con humor. Hace unos días que su familia, los Dayne, estuvieron de acuerdo en visitar los jardines del agua. En este lugar es cuando se reencontraron, ya no era la niña de sus recuerdos, creció en una mujer hermosa de 16 años.  
Sus senos crecieron, sus curvas eran más notoria mientras ella nadaba, su vestido crema se pegaba a la piel ocasionando que no solo él, sino muchos de sus compatriotas Dornienses le dirigieran la mirada — Lo siento — contesto sonrojo desviando la vista de sus senos. Elia divertida por su sonrojo rio nadando en otra dirección.

Elia, se preguntó Arthur, ¿Estará aquí con nosotros en esta especia de vida después de la muerte?   
Se enteró de su horrible muerte pocos días antes de la llegada de Eddard Stark en busca de su hermana. La forma tan horrible y dolorosa en la que murió su amiga de la infancia fue devastadora de oír, nadie se merecía morir de esa forma, se lamentó no estar ahí para protegerla, se lamentó el que muriera sola, mientras él se escondía protegiendo otra mujer.   
Ya no amaba a Elia como lo hizo en la adolescencia. Antes de ser guardia real siempre supo que nunca podría casarse con ella, por lo cual ni siquiera intentó cortejarla. Su madre nunca aceptaría casarla con un Dorniense, menos con un segundo hijo, la princesa tenía planes más ambiciosos para el sol de Dorne.  
Elia nunca lo vio como algo más que un amigo, el tampoco intento algo para cambiar su pensamiento, unirse a la guardia real le facilito olvidar ese amor, con el tiempo logró olvidarla o por lo menos no amarla, cuando se enteró del matrimonio con el príncipe Rhaegar, no le dolió, había suprimido exitosamente ese sentimiento infantil o eso creía.   
Incentivó al príncipe a ser más cercano con esposa, quería verlos felices. Él pensó que eran perfectos el uno para él otro, pero por desgracia Rhaegar tenía otros planes.   
De seguro Elia se encontraba con Rhaegar en este momento, tenía que ser, el príncipe falleció antes que su esposa por lo cual debería estar con él y no estar sola protegiendo sus hijos otra vez.   
Aunque dudaba que Elia estuviera muy contenta con el príncipe, ella era demasiado buena para guardar rencor por demasiado tiempo, al menos, esperaba que así sea.

Al fín llegaron a ese pueblo de madera, en ese lugar si había personas que socializaban en las puertas de sus casas.   
A la distancia divisaron un hombre con cabello platinado largo, Rhaegar. Lyanna apenas lo vio corrió a su encuentro abrazándolo.   
Los guardias reales no queriendo entrometerse, les otorgaron unos minutos en privado, no escuchaban la conversación y tampoco les importaba.  
—¿Estará la princesa Elia por aquí? — preguntó Oswell Whent rompiendo el silencio.  
—Ojalá — contestó con tristeza, en verdad deseaba ver a Elia y pedir perdón por traicionar su amistad. Los padres de Arthur aún no habían muerto, él era el único Dayne fallecido de su generación. Lo gracioso era que de una u otra forma siempre supo que sería el primero en morir gracias a su trabajo.  
— Lord Hightower y compañía por favor acérquense.  
—Mi príncipe— reverenciaron los guardias.  
—Por favor amigos míos, estamos muertos, ya no soy un príncipe y ustedes ya no son parte de la guardia real.  
—Rhaegar, estoy feliz que te encontramos ¿Elia está aquí contigo?  
—¿Qué? ¿Elia? ¿Está muerta? ¿Qué paso con mis hijos? — cuestionó Rhaegar preocupado.  
Arthur guardó silencio apartándose unos metros, no quería ser él quien le dijera las horribles muertes tanto de su mujer como sus hijos. Interiormente muy dentro de sí disfruto como Rhaegar caía de rodillas en un mar de lágrimas por las noticias de Hightower, se reprendió a si mismo por tener esos pensamientos contra su amigo, se acercó para consolarlo, pero solo podía oír “Esto no puede estar pasando” “el dragón debe tener tres cabezas” “¿Que hice mal?”   
Suspiró irritado —¿No la viste en este lugar? ¿Elia falleció hace un mes? ¿Estará con su familia? —pero Rhaegar no lo escuchó, seguía murmurando lo mismo.  
—Rhaegar, Rhaegar ¿Viste a la princesa Elia y tus hijos? — sacudió sus hombros.  
—No, no los ví —recuperó la compostura, exigió— tenemos que buscarlos, ahora mismo.  
Lyanna abrazó a su amante — Rhaegar, necesito encontrar mi padre y hermano, debo disculparme o la culpa me consumirá.   
—Lo haremos después Lyanna, pero primero debo buscar a mis hijos.  
—Entiendo, pero tengo que ver a mi familia ahora, ¿Qué tal si nos dividimos? Yo busco a mi padre y Brandon y tú, buscas a Elia y tus hijos.  
—Lya, puede ser peligroso, no creo que sea una buena idea.  
—Yo ire— dijo Arthur con convicción— Ustedes busquen a los señores Stark y yo buscare a Elia.  
—Iré contigo Arthur—replicó Rhaegar.  
—No, usted vaya con la señorita Stark, no debe dejarla sola, este lugar puede ser peligroso.  
—puedo cuidarme sola— reclamó Lyanna.  
—Arthur, quiero ver a mis hijos, debo ir contigo.  
—¿En serio dejarás a tu amada Rhaegar? Confía en mí, encontrare a tu familia, en un mes nos encontraremos, aquí mismo.  
— Esta bien, al menos que te acompañe Oswell.  
—No, trabajo mejor solo, soy el mejor espadachín, no te preocupes por mí. Además, si te encuentras con los Starks estoy seguro que necesitaras la protección del señor hightower y Whent —Rhaegar no muy convencido aceptó.  
Se despidió del grupo rumbo a su búsqueda. En realidad, Arthur no deseaba la compañía uno de sus hermanos juramentados o en especial Rhaegar porque está seguro que Elia los repudiaría, piensa que el cómo antiguo amigo de la infancia talvez tenga alguna oportunidad de ser perdonado, o eso es lo que esperaba.

Caminó por días a través de un desierto, preguntó a docenas de personas en pequeños pueblos destrozados, poco apoco perdía la esperanza. Esta especie de inframundo era gigantesco.   
Hasta que un día a poca distancia de su ultimo campamento visualizó una gran multitud de personas. Intrigado se dirigió al lugar  
Atravesó a la multitud sin importarle empujar a quien se le interpusiera. Veinte formas humanoides impedían el paso de las personas. Las formas eran altas con el rostro completamente cubierto con una tela de encaje, aún a una distancia algo cercana, no podía distinguir la forma de sus caras o el verles los ojos.  
Esas figuras enigmáticas podrían ser los que controlaban este lugar, talvez ellos sabían donde se encontraba Elia —Soy Arthur Dayne busca a Elia Martell, una mujer morena, de cabello y ojos negros, muy hermosa.  
Una voz ronca cortante pronunció — Sabemos quién eres, nosotros los guardianes sabemos la identidad de todas las almas, no tienes permitido pasar por este sector Dayne.  
—¿Elia, Rhaenys y aegon están en el otro lado?  
—¿tú que crees?  
—Permitan mi acceso, necesito hablar con ella, saber cómo esta  
La forma humanoide oscura soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que le heló los huesos — Claro que está bien, el otro lado es un sector especial para los consentidos de Arthan, la mujer que buscas está más feliz de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo en vida.  
Eso lo tranquilizó, pero no desistió — Aun así, necesito pasar, tengo que conversar con ella ¿Qué puedo hacer para pasar?  
—Nada, no nos sirves en absoluto simple humano.  
—No soy un simple ser Humano, soy la espada de la mañana, el mejor caballero y espadachín de los siete reinos, te reto a un duelo y así te demostraré mi valía.  
Todos los presentes quedaron callados — Me agradas pequeño ser humano, tu valentía me divierte, saca tu espada y da fe a tus palabras— en la mano del espectro apareció una gran guadaña que espantó a la aglomeración de personas, solo que dando él y los otros veinte guardianes.  
Arthur atacó sin perder tiempo, su espada chocó con la guadaña afilada, con una fuerza sobrenatural el espectro lo empujo, casi haciéndolo caer, seguido de ataques en círculos consecutivos, Arthur solo podía retroceder de ese ataque mortal, la distancia era su mejor aliada, pero si quería triunfar debía acercarse, la guadaña era más grande que su espada.  
Apenas termino el ataque giratorio, Arthur aprovecho la oportunidad atacando al rostro del espectro, pero la guadaña bloque el ataque con su guadaña. Arthur maldijo, además de fuerte era veloz, nunca se enfrentó a alguien tan hábil en vida.   
Guadaña contra espada se enfrentó, el sonido del acero retumbada en sus oídos, el maldito guardia cortó varias zonas de su cuerpo, se estaba divirtiendo, no tomaba enserio esta pelea y eso lo enfureció de sobremanera, no le gustaba ser subestimado, con esa rabia latente volvió a tacar al rostro del espectro, pero en esta ocasión era solo un señuelo, rápidamente cambio l dirección al corazón. El guardián sorprendido expulso una gran corriente de aire que lo mandó a volar varios metros, agotado Arthur trató de levantarse, pero el espectro en un parpadeó ya estaba a su lado.  
—Me convenciste, eres habilidoso espada de la mañana, te otorgare el paso con una condición, desde ahora en adelante, nos servirás, ya sea como guerrero o verdugo, obedecerás nuestras ordenes — ayudándolo a levantarse agregó— si aceptas podrás pasar por esta y todas las fronteras del reino.  
Sin nada que perder Arthur aceptó —¿Donde esta Elia?   
—No pierdes el tiempo. La mujer y sus hijos se encuentra a veinte kilómetros de aquí— Arthur sin despedirse cruzó el otro lado — Humano, no olvides, de ahora en adelante estas bajo nuestras órdenes.

El otro lado era hermoso, lleno de vida, diversidad de flores, diferentes frutos, grandes casas hermosas. Este lugar era mil veces más bello que Alto jardín.  
Después de dos horas caminando encontró una agrupación de personas y entre ellas estaba la hermosa figura de Elia Martell, en sus brazos cargaba un bebé y en sus piernas Rhaenys hablaba con las personas, ambas se veían… felices, imperturbables, hace tiempo que no veía tanta felicidad en Elia.  
—Elia, Elia—gritó acercándose—te busque por tanto tiempo ¿estás bien? ¿están los niños bien?  
Sin esperar aprobación Arthur la abrazó, Elia conmocionada no respondió al gesto. Lo que Arthur temía estaba sucediendo Elia lo rechazaría por traicionarla.  
—¿Quién eres? — cuestiono confundida sorprendiéndolo, rápidamente se separó mirándola a los ojos.  
—¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¿No te acuerdas de?  
—Lo siento señor, no lo conozco, pero al parecer usted si me conoce—dijo con una calma inquietante— Se ve devastado Señor, ¿Por qué no me sigue y le explique lo que pasa?  
Vacilante solo pudo decir— ok  
—Señora Gon, ¿puede cuidar a mis hijos un momento por favor? —Entregándole a Aegon.  
—Claro niña no te preocupes, ve a hablar con ese hombre— dijo la señora en tono coqueto ocasionando a Arthur un pequeño sonrojo.  
—Rhaenys, no causes problemas la pobre señora Gon ¿ok?, volveré pronto. —Rhae asintió obediente   
Juntos fueron a una zona alejada, sentándose frente un jardín — ¿Señor?  
—Soy Arthur Dayne.  
—Señor Dayne, creo sospechar quien era usted para mí cuando estaba viva—repuso con tristeza—. Verá, no tengo recuerdos de mi vida humano, cuando desperté en este lugar junto a una niña y un bebe no sabía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera mi nombre, no sabía que esos dos infantes eran mis hijos, pero en mi interior sentía amor hacia esas criaturas.   
Entonces—prosiguió—apareció un hombre, se presentó como Arthan, el que gobierna este lugar. Él explico que había fallecido, junto a mis hijos, nos dijo nuestros nombres, pero no nuestros apellidos. Cuándo le pregunte la causa del misterio y la pérdida de memoria dijo que todo aquel que tenga una muerte traumática, perderá los recuerdos, de ese suceso. Pero eso no explicaba él que no pudiera recordar absolutamente nada por lo que él respondió que, el borro todos nuestros recuerdos para no sentir dolor, al parecer mi vida no fue muy glamurosa y otorgó a mí y a mis hijos esos regalos.  
—Entiendo, te conocí en vida.  
—Señor Dayne —replicó insegura—¿Sabe porque le cuento esto? ¿Sin importarme que sea un extraño?  
—No  
Tocándose el pecho justo encima del corazón respondió— al igual que mis hijos siento una conexión con usted ¿Es usted mi esposo?  
Arthur no respondió sorprendido, Elia lo creía su esposo, el padre de sus hijos y no la culpaba por el error, si no tienes ningún recuerdo y se te acerca un hombre que dice haberte conocido en vida, te abrazo con cariño y para el colmo tiene los mismos ojos que él bebe Aegon, cabello rubio platinado (el cabello de Aegon era más plata que rubio) y ojos morados es razonable que su pensamiento se desviara a esa solución.  
Recordó lo enamorado que estaba de Elia en su juventud, recuerda cuanto sufrió en su matrimonio con Rhaegar. Esta era una oportunidad para estar juntos, no pudo amarla en vida, talvez en la muerte pueda hacerlo. Por más egoísta que sonara no pudo sentir vergüenza por su decisión, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, esta vez lucharía por lo que amaba.  
Acariciando sus manos, Arthur reprendió—Sí Elia, soy tu esposo y el padre de tus hijos.  
Al confirmar su teoría Elia le regaló una sonrisa que deslumbraba más que él sol — Lo sabía— jactó.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, perdón por los errores gramaticales, no tengo beta y me tomará tiempo editar el capitulo, por lo cual decidí publicarlo de una vez.  
> Confesión:  
> Estuve pensando en la historia de este fic por mucho tiempo, pero en lugar de Arthur, era un OC. En realidad no soy un gran fanática de este ship, por la lealtad de Arthur hacia Rhaegar y por que los L+R fans lo usan para justificar su propia ship, así que, con el tiempo me desanime mas de la pareja. pero mientras pensaba y pensaba en la historia me di cuenta que Arthur era el personaje perfecto para el rol.  
> Si, Arthur paso la audición, ahora es el esposo de Elia.  
> Elia x felicidad es el mejor ship que no les engañen.


End file.
